finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Bravely Default
Bravely Default, in Japan ursprünglich als Bravely Default: Flying Fairy (jap. ブレイブリーデフォルト フライングフェアリー, Bureiburī Deforuto: Furaingu Fearī) bezeichnet, ist ein von Square Enix veröffentlichtes Rollenspiel für den Nintendo 3DS. Von den Entwicklern wird es als geistiger Nachfolger von Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light angesehen. Als solcher weist Bravely Default viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit der Final Fantasy-Reihe auf. Ein Jahr nach dem Erscheinen der ursprünglichen Version wurde in Japan eine verbesserte Version namens Bravely Default: For the Sequel veröffentlicht. In Amerika und Europa erschien die ursprüngliche Version nicht; der Name Bravely Default, oder auch Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies, bezeichnet hierzulande die verbesserte Version, welche in Hinblick auf den Nachfolger Bravely Second entwickelt wurde. Der Namenszusatz Flying Fairy, kurz FF, wurde verwendet, um einen Bezug zum Ursprung des Spiels, der Reihe Final Fantasy, herzustellen, und beinhaltet zudem wie Where The Fairy Flies ein für die Handlung wichtiges Wortspiel, das sich bei fortgeschrittenem Spielstand offenbart. Spielmechanik [[Datei:BDFF_Kampfbildschirm.png|left|thumb|Kampfgeschehen in Bravely Default]] Obwohl sich Bravely Default vor allem an älteren Final Fantasy-Spielen orientiert, zeichnet es sich durch einige eigens erschaffene Spielmechaniken aus, allen voran durch die titelgebenden Funktionen Brave und Default. Die Gestaltung der Protagonisten, diverse Gegnertypen und bestimmte Mechaniken wurden teilweise direkt von Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light übernommen. Kampfsystem Die Kämpfe, in denen der Spieler Kontrolle über die vier Hauptcharaktere übernimmt, sind hauptsächlich rundenbasiert. In ihnen gilt es bis zu sechs Gegner zu besiegen. Ein wichtiger Bestandteil der Kämpfe sind die Funktionen Brave und Default, die bewirken, dass man Rundenzüge aufsparen oder im Voraus heranziehen kann. Default lässt den jeweiligen Charakter eine Verteidigungsposition einnehmen; gleichzeitig wird jenem Charakter ein Zug gutgeschrieben. Der Einsatz von Brave hingegen lässt den jeweiligen Charakter zwei Mal hintereinander angreifen. Diese Funktionen lassen sich kombinieren – so kann ein Charakter bis zu vier Mal in einer Runde angreifen, auch wenn dies bedeutet, dass er die nächsten drei Runden aussetzen muss, sofern er mittels Default keine Züge aufgespart hat. Außerdem existiert eine Spezialfunktion namens Bravely Second, die den rundenbasierten Kampf unterbricht. Die Funktion lässt den Spieler jederzeit eingreifen, selbst während gegnerischen Angriffen. Allerdings müssen für diese Funktion spezielle Punkte verfügbar sein, die per Standby-Funktion des Nintendo 3DS gesammelt oder im Internet gegen reales Geld erworben werden müssen. Berufe Insgesamt existieren 24 Jobs (Berufe, Charakterklassen) in Bravely Default. Sie werden durch die speziellen Asterisk-Items freigeschaltet, welche nach dem Kampf gegen einen Bossgegner auftauchen. Die Jobs sind für die Statuswerte und die mögliche Ausrüstung eines Charakters ausschlaggebend. Jeder Job kann bis zu Berufsstufe 14 gesteigert werden, und mit jeder Stufe werden neue Techniken oder Hilfsfähigkeiten verfügbar. Techniken bezeichnen besondere Spezialangriffe oder Zaubersprüche, während Hilfsfähigkeiten die Charaktere sowohl in als auch außerhalb von Kämpfen unterstützen, etwa mit der Erhöhung ihrer maximalen Kraftpunkte. Des Weiteren existiert ein sogenanntes Job-Geschick, durch das man die Techniken eines anderen Berufes erlernt – so kann beispielsweise ein Weißmagier auch Schwarzmagie-Techniken anwenden und zudem von den Hilfsfähigkeiten eines Ninja profitieren. Handlung right|thumb|Der Windkristall, ein wichtiges Objekt der Kristallismus-Religion Intro: Am Abgrund der Verzweiflung Tiz Arrior erwacht in einer Herberge in Caldisla, einer Stadt der Caldis-Region, und erfährt, dass sein Heimatdorf und seine Familie von der Erde verschluckt wurden. Er bricht nach Norende auf, wo nun nur noch der Große Abgrund zu sehen ist. Dort trifft Tiz auf Agnès Oblige, die sich als Vestalin des Windkristalls vorstellt, und deren Kristallfee Airy. Auf dem Weg nach Caldisla werden Tiz und Agnès von den Himmelsrittern Eternias angegriffen. Tiz sucht Rat beim König und stellt sich dann gemeinsam mit Agnès den Himmelsrittern Barras Lehr und Holly Whyte. Es scheint, als ob die Himmelsritter vertrieben wurden, doch in derselben Nacht brennt ein Gebäude Caldislas ab. Schuld trägt Ominas Crowe, ein Schwarzmagier, der Vestalin Agnès um jeden Preis in die Finger bekommen will. Ringabel, ein junger Mann, der unter Amnesie leidet, will sich Tiz und Agnès anschließen, da er sie aus einem Tagebuch, welches die Zukunft voraussagen können zu scheint, kennt. Gemeinsam reisen die Abenteurer zu den Ruinen des Centro-Bergfrieds, um Crowe zu stellen. Dort schließt sich Edea Lee ihnen an, die zwar ebenfalls den Himmelsrittern angehört, sich jedoch gegen deren grausame Taten zur Wehr setzen will. Zu viert brechen die Gefährten nach Norden auf. In der Lontano-Villa kämpfen sie gegen den Anführer der Himmelsritter, Argent Heinkel. Nachdem sich der Ritter zurückzieht, kapern Agnès und ihre Begleiter ein Luftschiff namens Schalotte und reisen nach Südosten, wo es einen Kristall zu erwecken gilt. Die Kristalle wurden jüngst von Finsternis geschwächt und müssen nun gereinigt werden. Aus irgendeinem Grund ist der Rat der Sechs, die Befehlsgewalt Eternias, gegen den Glauben der Kristall-Orthodoxie und versucht alles, um Agnès aufzuhalten. Kapitel 1: Sitz und Platz ist für Hunde In der Harena-Region gilt es, den Wind-Kristall zu erwecken. Durch die Verunreinigung des Kristalls sind die Bewohner der Wüstenstadt Ancheim dazu verurteilt, ohne Wind zu leben, der üblicherweise die Maschinen der Stadt antreibt und für sauberes Wasser sorgt. König Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII lässt sein Volk leiden und gibt Vestalin Agnès die Schuld, während die Händlergesellschaft Khamer & Profiteur die Bewohner Ancheims unterdrückt, indem sie viel Geld für Wasser verlangt. Die Krieger des Lichts reisen nach Süden, zum Tempel des Windes, doch als sie dort ankommen, finden sie das alte Gebäude verwüstet vor. Agnès betrauert den Verlust der Priesterinnen und erfährt, dass die Vestalinnenrobe, mit der das Ritual zur Reinigung der Kristalle durchgeführt werden muss, zerstört wurde. So reisen die Gefährten nach Osten, wo sie einen Weisen namens Yulyana aufsuchen. Dieser ist ein treuer Anhänger der Kristall-Orthodoxie und unterstützt Agnès und ihre Freunde. Er schickt sie in die Gewandgrotte, um Regenbogenzwirn zu besorgen, danach repariert er die Robe. Zurück im Wind-Tempel führt Agnès das Ritual zur Reinigung des Kristalls durch, wird zuvor jedoch von einer Bestie der Finsternis attackiert. Nachdem das Monster besiegt und der Kristall erweckt wurde, kehrt der Wind nach Ancheim zurück, und Agnès wird von der Bevölkerung bejubelt. Gleichzeitig decken Tiz und die anderen eine Verschwörung der Händlergesellschaft auf und stellen den Dieb Schakal und den Händler Erutus Profiteur zur Rede. Letztendlich ist ein Kampf gegen den König und dessen Wächter Ciggma Khint unausweichlich. Schließlich löst der Premierminister Ancheims den König ab, und Agnès und ihre Begleiter kehren zu ihrem Luftschiff zurück. Dieses wird jedoch von einem Dunkelritter beschädigt, und so müssen die Krieger des Lichts zu Fuß aufbrechen. Kapitel 2: Irgendwann unter blauem Himmel Nachdem die Krieger des Lichts die Miasma-Wälder durchqueren, gelangen sie in die Florem-Region. Die Stadt Florem wird nur von Frauen bewohnt und war früher ein Ort des Anstands, doch die Zeiten haben sich geändert. Agnès und ihre Begleiter sprechen mit der Matriarchin Florems, die die Entwicklung der Menschen in ihrem Land missbilligt. Außerdem weiß niemand etwas über den Verbleib von Olivia Oblige, Agnès' Kindheitsfreundin und Vestalin des Wassers. Aufgrund eines Hinweises in Ds Tagebuch schlägt Ringabel vor, am alljährlichen Blumenfest teilzunehmen. Während des Aufenthaltes in Florem lernen die Gefährten mehr über das Schönheitsideal von Florem, bei dem Geisterhaarspangen und Haarfärbemittel eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Die Krieger des Lichts finden heraus, dass das Haarfärbemittel aus den toten Körpern edler Schlangen gewonnen wird und dass Geisterhaarspangen nichts anderes als die Flügel toter Florie-Feen sind. Hinter dem Plan, die Bewohner Florems mit diesen skrupellos erbeuteten Gegenständen zu beeinflussen, steckt die Blutrosenlegion. Zwei Mitglieder, die Waldläuferin Artemia Venus und die Beschwörerin Mephilia Venus, können von den Kriegern des Lichts aufgehalten werden. Im Laufe der Nachforschungen über die Blutrosenlegion stoßen die Krieger des Lichts auch auf Walküre Einheria Venus, eine alte Bekannte Edeas. Der Drahtzieher der Blutrosenlegion ist allerdings Rotmagier Fiore DeRosa, der Frauen als Werkzeuge benutzt und mit Mühe und Not in Florem aufgehalten werden kann. Um beim Blumenfest mitmachen zu können, reisen die Krieger des Lichts zum Weisen Yulyana, der ihnen zwar ein gewagtes Kleidungsstück anbietet, aber ansonsten keine große Hilfe ist. Tiz überredet Agnès, beim Blumenfest die Vestalinnenrobe zu tragen. Agnès nimmt am Fest teil, erntet jedoch nur Hohn und Spott. Ihr eigentliches Ziel ist es allerdings, auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Es funktioniert, und sie erhält einen Brief von Olivia, die sich in einem verborgenen Dorf hinter den Zwielicht-Ruinen verbirgt. Als Agnès und die anderen sie endlich finden, tauchen zwei hochrangige Mitglieder der Eternia-Armee auf und ermorden Olivia. Nach einer Zeit des Trauerns erweckt Agnès den Wasserkristall alleine. Nun reisen die Gefährten zurück nach Ancheim, um mit ihrem Schiff, der Schalotte, über das Meer nach Westen zu fahren. Kapitel 3: Geliebte Fesseln Während der Fahrt nach Westen gibt Edea ihr Geheimnis preis. Als Agnès erfährt, dass ihre Gefährtin die Tochter des Großmarschalls von Eternia ist, zeigt sie sich misstrauisch. Auf dem westlichen Kontinent ist ein Bürgerkrieg entfacht. Bei der Ankunft in der Eisen-Region treffen die Krieger des Lichts auf Datz Strongberry und Zatz Mightee, zwei Mitglieder der Schildträger. Diese führen sie zu Daniel Goodman, dem Anführer der Schildträger, die sich gegen die Schwertträger beweisen müssen. Unterstützung erhalten die feindlichen Schwertträger von den Schwarzklingen. Obwohl Agnès zunächst nicht bereit ist, die Schildträger zu unterstützen, wird sie in Hartschild umgestimmt, als klar wird, dass der Zugang zum Tempel des Feuers von den Schwertträgern kontrolliert wird. Während der nächsten Tage rücken Agnès und ihre Begleiter auf dem Weg nach Norden Stück für Stück vor. Dabei kämpfen sie gegen die Performerin Praline à la Mode, den Piraten Hayreddin Barbarossa, die Ninja Konoe Kikyo und den Salbenmacher Qada. Als letzte Hürde stellt sich Edeas ehemaliger Lehrmeister in den Weg, der Schwertmeister Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, welcher vor seiner Niederlage rät, ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem Anführer der Eternia-Armee zu führen. Edea gewinnt Agnès' Vertrauen zurück, als sie sieht, wie schwer es Edea fällt, mit ihren ehemaligen Verbündeten zu kämpfen. Als die Krieger des Lichts eine Mine in der Nähe des Tempels infiltrieren, retten sie Waisenkinder, die von den Schwarzklingen gefangen gehalten werden. Die Ähnlichkeit des Jungen Egil mit Tiz' Bruder Til Arrior ist verblüffend, weshalb Tiz für diesen Jungen eine neue Bleibe findet. Zuvor jedoch führt der Junge, der in seinen Träumen mit der verstorbenen Vestalin des Feuers spricht, die Krieger des Lichts zum Tempel. Agnès und ihre Begleiter erwecken den Kristall und kehren nach Großschiff, einem gigantischen Schiff im Ozean, zurück. Dort lassen sie die Bewohner evakuieren, als sie den Maschinenraum betreten und ein uraltes Geheimnis um die schwimmende oder vielmehr sinkende Stadt lüften. Großschiff erhebt sich durch den Einsatz eines Kristalls aus Orichalkum in die Lüfte. Kapitel 4: Schwarz und Weiß Mithilfe der fliegenden Stadt Großschiff gelangen die Krieger des Lichts über die hohen Berge in der Eternia-Region. Sie treffen in der verschneiten Hauptstadt des Landes ein und besuchen Edeas Mutter, die ihre Tochter bekräftigt, das Richtige zu tun. Agnès, Tiz, Edea und Ringabel kämpfen sich bis vor die Tore des Zentralkommandos von Eternia durch. Dort werden sie in einen Kampf mit dem Geisterrufer Victor S. Court und der Hexe Victoria F. Stein verwickelt, welche den Tod von Agnès' Freundin Olivia zu verschulden haben. Die Krieger des Lichts gehen als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervor, werden aber kurz darauf von einer mysteriösen Person namens Lester DeRosso gefangen genommen. Edea wacht alleine in ihrem Kindheitszimmer auf und wird von ihrem Vater Braev Lee aufgesucht. Der Templer stellt seine Tochter zur Rede, doch das Gespräch artet in einen Streit aus. Entschlossen flüchtet Edea durch einen Geheimgang und sucht den Kerker auf, wo sie Agnès sowie Tiz und Ringabel befreit. Ihnen hilft der Weise Yulyana, der dem Rat der Sechs, dessen Mitglied er einst war, einen kurzen Besuch abgestattet hat und kurz darauf wieder verschwindet. Gemeinsam kämpfen sich die vier Freunde bis zur Spitze des Zentralkommandos. Dort bestreiten sie einen Kampf gegen Edeas Vater, den Großmarschall von Eternia. Nach seiner Niederlage wird er von Edeas Mutter fortgebracht, und der Familie Lee bleibt nur ein flüchtiger Augenblick der gegenseitigen Vergebung. Der mysteriöse DeRosso bittet die Krieger des Lichts, mit ihrer Mission fortzufahren. Im Turm der Unsterblichkeit angekommen, dringen die Krieger des Lichts bis in das Innerste des Tempels der Erde vor. Dort erwecken sie den letzten Kristall. Airy gibt Bescheid, dass irgendwo in Luxendarc eine gigantische Lichtsäule erschienen sein müsste. Diese Säule des Lichts könne die Welt von der Dunkelheit reinigen, damit alles so wird wie vor dem Unglück in Norende. Die Krieger des Lichts brechen mit dem Großschiff zur Lichtsäule auf, werden dort jedoch von Dunkelritter Alternis Dim in einen Kampf gewickelt. Sie können den Feind mit letzter Kraft bezwingen, bevor sie von dem heiligen Licht der Säule erfasst werden. Kapitel 5 bis 8: Das Land von Gestern, Welten der Echos Die Krieger des Lichts erwachen im fernen Caldisla; dort, wo ihre Reise begonnen hat. Als sie aus dem Fenster der Herberge blicken, müssen sie feststellen, dass das Meer wieder verschmutzt ist. Auch der Große Abgrund in Norende hat sich nicht geschlossen. Selbst Airys Brosche, welche die Erweckung der Kristalle dokumentiert hat, leuchtet nicht mehr. Obwohl es so scheint, als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht worden, steckt mehr dahinter, wie einige geringfügige Änderungen im Geschichtsverlauf beweisen. Gemeinsam mit Datz und Zatz sowie der Wirtin von Großschiff machen sich die Krieger des Lichts erneut auf, um die vier Kristalle zu erwecken. Nachdem Agnès und ihre Freunde erneut die Kristalle erwecken und die Säule des Lichts betreten, finden sie sich ein weiteres Mal in Caldisla wieder. Allem Anschein nach ist das Ersterben der Kristalle nicht aufzuhalten. Die Krieger des Lichts suchen sowohl Lester DeRosso als auch den Weisen Yulyana auf, um von ihnen Hinweise zu bekommen. Sie erfahren, dass die beiden unsterblichen Männer einst erbitterte Feinde waren – bis zu dem Tag, an dem sie von einem Engel aus einer anderen Dimension vor einer Zeit der Pein gewarnt wurden. Angeblich soll diese Zeit der Pein durch die verborgene Macht der Kristalle eingeläutet werden. Durch wiederholtes Drängen von Mitgliedern der Eternia-Armee und den Geschichten von DeRosso und Yulyana fangen die Krieger des Lichts an, ihre Mission anzuzweifeln. Als schließlich auch Ringabels Erinnerungen zurückkehren, lösen sich die Rätsel und Geheimnisse von Luxendarc mit einem Schlag auf. Die Krieger des Lichts sollen von einem vermeintlichen Verbündeten ausgenutzt worden sein, um mithilfe der Erweckung der Kristalle die Zeit der Pein einzuläuten. Mit der Hilfe von DeRosso und Yulyana rüsten sich Agnès, Tiz, Edea und Ringabel zum letzten Gefecht. Finale Hinter dem schrecklichen Plan, mithilfe der verborgenen Macht der Kristalle alle Parallelwelten Luxendarcs zu verbinden und auszulöschen, steckt niemand anderes als Airy, die Kristallfee. Agnès und die anderen wurden von ihr getäuscht. Nun, da von vielen tausenden Welten nur noch eine einzige übrig bleibt, bekämpfen die Krieger des Lichts die Kristallfee. Diese verwandelt sich in ein schreckliches Monster und zieht sich in die Dunkle Aurora zurück. Im Inneren der Aurora treffen die Krieger des Lichts auf Ouroboros, den Gott der Zerstörung. Der Plan zur Vernichtung der Welten ist sein Weg, um in das Göttliche Reich zu gelangen, was er so furchtbar begehrt. Während des Kampfes stellt sich heraus, dass DeRosso und Yulyana von Ouroboros wussten. Lester DeRosso opfert sich, um die Regenerationsfähigkeiten des Gottes der Zerstörung zu unterbinden. Dieser jedoch beginnt, die verbundenen Parallelwelten zu verschlingen. Im letzten Augenblick erscheint der Engel, um Agnès und Tiz mitzuteilen, dass sie nur mithilfe ihrer Doppelgänger einen Sieg davontragen können. Mit der geballten Macht der Doppelgänger aus den Parallelwelten gelingt es den Kriegern des Lichts, Ouroboros zu besiegen. Bevor sich der Große Abgrund Norendes schließt, verwenden ihn die Krieger des Lichts als Portal, um zu ihrer Welt zurückzukehren. Ringabel übernimmt die Kontrolle über Großschiff, während Edea einen neuen Rat der Sechs gründet. Agnès hingegen führt ihre Aufgabe als Vestalin fort und kontrolliert die Kristalle, indem sie von Zeit zu Zeit durch Luxendarc reist. Sechs Monate später spaziert Tiz zum Friedhof Caldislas, wo er das Göttliche Wesen, welches sein Leben bis zu diesem Tag verlängert hat, aus seinem Körper lässt – und kurz danach leblos zusammenbricht. Bravely Second Unbestimmte Zeit nach dem vermeintlichen Tod von Tiz erwacht dieser in einer Lebenserhaltungskammer, als plötzlich eine mysteriöse Frau namens Magnolia Arch auftaucht. Tiz muss mitansehen, wie Magnolia alle Wissenschaftler, die sich um seinen leblosen Körper gekümmert haben, tötet. Dann befreit Magnolia Tiz aus der Maschinerie, um ihn auf eine Reise mitzunehmen. Charaktere thumb|Die Krieger des Lichts, Hauptcharaktere des Spiels. Von links nach rechts: Ringabel, Edea, Agnès, Tiz thumb|[[Akihiko Yoshidas Skizze zu den Kriegern des Lichts]] Hauptcharaktere Der Protagonist der vierköpfigen Gruppe, genannt Krieger des Lichts, ist der junge Tiz Arrior, welcher von Vestalin Agnès um Hilfe gebeten wird. Gehäufte Zufälle lassen auch den Landstreicher Ringabel und die Fürstentochter Edea am Schicksal der Vestalin teilhaben. Schon bald wird den vier Abenteurern klar, dass sie zusammen die vier heiligen Kristalle der Welt Luxendarc erwecken müssen, um ein großes Unheil abzuwenden. *'Tiz Arrior' (19 Jahre, 16 in der japanischen Version) hat eine Katastrophe überstanden und sucht nun nach Antworten auf seine Fragen *'Agnès Oblige' (20 Jahre, 17 in der japanischen Version) ist die Vestalin des Windes und eine der vier Beschützerinnen der Kristalle *'Ringabel' (21 Jahre, 18 in der japanischen Version) irrt ohne Gedächtnis durch das Land und ist auf der Suche nach der perfekten Frau *'Edea Lee' (18 Jahre, 15 in der japanischen Version) muss ihrem Land und ihrem Vater den Rücken zukehren, um ihre Bestimmung zu erfahren *'Airy' lautet der Name der Kristallfee, die Agnès begleitet Nicht spielbare Charaktere Der Himmelsritterorden Die Himmelsritter wurden nach Caldisla geschickt, um dort jene Menschen, die dem Antikristallismus die Stirn bieten, unter Druck zu setzen. Ihre Mitglieder sind gewillt, ihren Befehlen ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste Folge zu leisten. *Argent Heinkel: Anführer der Himmelsritter und begabter Schwertkämpfer *Schwarzmagier Ominas Crowe: launischer Magier mit der Vorliebe, Dinge in Brand zu stecken *Weißmagmagierin Holly Whyte: selbstbewusste Frau, die von starken Männern und wilden Kämpfen nicht genug bekommt *Barras Lehr der Mönch: muskelbepackter Faustkämpfer der Himmelsritter ohne Talent für Taktik Die Händlergesellschaft Khamer & Profiteur In Ancheim existiert eine Gruppe namens Händlergesellschaft Khamer & Profiteur, deren zwielichtige Mitglieder nichts Gutes im Schilde führen. Nur wenige Bewohner der Oasenstadt wissen um die Pläne der Gesellschaft. *Eloch Quentis Khamer VIII.: König von Ancheim und berüchtigter Zeitmagier *Händler des Todes Erutus Profiteur: geldgieriger Mann, der nur Profit zu schätzen weiß *Schakal: in der Wüste lebender Dieb, von Schuldgefühlen getrieben *Ciggma Khint: wortkarger Krieger, der einst ein sündiges Leben führte Die Blutrosenlegion Inmitten des Reiches Florem hat sich eine Spezialeinheit namens Blutrosenlegion niedergelassen. Bestehend aus drei rachsüchtigen Frauen und einem Tunichtgut unterwandert die Legion die weibliche Bevölkerung des Landes mit verstörenden Idealen. *Fiore DeRosa: ein Rotmagier, der über nichts anders als die weibliche Schönheit grübelt *Walküre Einheria Venus: Älteste der Blutrosen-Schwestern, teilt sich eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Edea *Beschwörerin Mephilia Venus: Schwester Einherias, welche sich an der Zerstörung natürlicher Schönheit erfreut *Waldläuferin Artemia Venus: Schwester Einherias, welche eins mit der unberührten Natur wurde Die Schwarzklingen Die Schwarzklingen sind eine besondere Abteilung der Eternia-Armee. Ihre Mitglieder finden sich in der gesamten Welt und sind die letzte Verteidigung des Templers, des mächtigsten Mannes in Luxendarc. *Schwertmeister Nobutsuna Kamiizumi: Anführer und Lehrmeister der Schwarzklingen, gefürchtet für sein Talent *Salbenmacher Qada: egoistischer Wissenschaftler, Erfinder eines schrecklichen Giftes *Kapitän Hayreddin Barbarossa: mutiger Pirat, furchtloser Erkunder der Weltmeere *Attentäterin Konoe Kikyo: schweigsame Ninja, ausgebildete Meuchelmörderin *Schlachtfelddiva Praline à la Mode: begeisterte Entertainerin, unschlagbar in Gesang und Tanz Der Rat der Sechs Höchstes Gremium des Reiches Eternia ist der Rat der Sechs. Die Ratsmitglieder gehen gegen den Kristallismus und seinen Anhängern vor, da sie überzeugt sind, eine bloße Verehrung der Kristalle reiche nicht aus, um die Welt vor der Vernichtung zu retten. *Braev Lee der Templer: unerbittlich kämpfender Anführer Eternias, ranghöchstes Ratsmitglied *Alternis Dim: Braevs rechte Hand, Dunkelritter mit tragischer Vergangenheit *Geisterrufer Victor S. Court: gefühlskalter und intelligenter Forscher, der Versuche an menschlichen Körpern durchführt *Hexe Victoria F. Stein: unberechenbares und verrücktes Mädchen, das an einer unheilbaren Krankheit leidet *Fürst DeRosso: Vampir und Erzherzog von Eternia, zog sich aus dem Rat der Sechs zurück *Weiser Yulyana: mächtiger alter Mann, der mysteriöserweise sowohl den Protagonisten als auch ihren Feinden zu helfen scheint Galerie Weblinks *Offizielle japanische Seite *Offizielle deutsche Seite *Bravely Default: Praying Brage (Japanisches Online-Spiel) *PDF mit AR-Karten *Artnia-Café mit BD-Merchandise *Theatrhythm Curtain Call Tracks en:Bravely Default fr:Bravely Default: Where the Fairy Flies ru:Bravely Default: Where The Fairy Flies Kategorie:Spiele Kategorie:Bravely Default